Why Derek Should Never Yell at Isaac
by Quillcox
Summary: Pack dinner. Stiles is cooking. Derek got mad at Isaac. That's a poor idea. Sterek. Packmom!Stiles.


**AU. Erica and Boyd are alive, Scott is a beta and he and Stiles are part of the Hale Pack. Currently unbetaed. I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"MOM!" Isaac's terrified cry echoed throughout the house. Stiles sighed and looked up from his batch of dessert that everyone could actually agree on (butterscotch cookies). This was the fourth issue in as many hours. First, Jackson walked in upon Scott and Allison making out in the living room (both shirtless, though Allison had her bra on). Second, Erica walked in on Danny and Jackson making out in the kitchen. Stiles flipped out and took away dessert privileges for the two offenders (only because it was in the kitchen. The kitchen is Stiles' place. No one else's. Especially not for kissing. Unless it's him and Derek, of course.). And third, Scott walked in on Danny, Jackson, and Lydia making out (and starting to strip) in the bathroom. Why the door wasn't locked was beyond Stiles' comprehension, which is why Lydia lost dessert.

"Don't go there, don't go there, don't go there, don't go there." Stiles murmured, trying to ignore the scream.

"Mom, Derek is scaring me!" Isaac ran through the kitchen door (Stiles was quite happy they bought a swing door for the kitchen in the repaired Hale house), and cannonballed into Stiles' arms, the eighteen year old shaking in fear. Stiles sighed again and hugged the boy close, trying to comfort him. The door banged open and Derek stormed in, hair mussed up and shirt partially buttoned.

"Isaac." he said, clearly doing his best to remain calm. Unfortunately, it wasn't very calming due to the fact that Derek was still wolfed out, eyes red and fangs out. Isaac slowly looked up at his Alpha and whimpered in fear before quickly huddling back into the safety of his pack mother's arms.

"Derek, what happened?" Stiles asked his mate (and husband) in a semi-questioning, semi-accusatory tone. Derek breathed in and out harshly multiple times before explaining.

"Isaac walked in on me when I was changing." he said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really? That's what the fuss is about?" Derek hummed and avoided looking at him. Stiles raised an eyebrow and gave him the 'Mom Look', as the pups dubbed it.

"Yes." he replied, looking like he lost a fight (which he did). His mate rolled his eyes again.

"How naked were you?"

"I was in my underwear." Stiles looked incredulous.

"Derek. He's seen you in your underwear before. He's slept with us. And we were completely naked."

"So? I like being warned." By now, his eyes turned back human and his fangs retracted.

"Apologize." Stiles said, turning back to his cookies, Isaac still pressed against him for safety. Derek gaped at his mate. "Now. Or you're on the couch for a week." Derek scowled at him.

"Sorry, Isaac." he mumbled. Isaac looked at his Alpha.

"It's all right, Derek." the young adult replied.

"Go outside and play with the others now, OK?" Stiles asked him. Isaac nodded and ran out the door. Stiles turned back to his cookies yet again and put the trays of batter into the oven. He set the timer for nine minutes and started the process of cleaning the kitchen so he could start preparing everyone's dinner.

* * *

"All right." Stiles said, walking into the dining room. "Who's going to help me bring in dinner?" Everyone jumped up and tried to get through the door at the same time, clamoring that they should because so and so did it last night or the night before and so on. Stiles sighed. This happened every night. "HEY!" he yelled. All of the werewolves covered their ears in pain (except Derek, who has learned by now to bring earplugs to dinner for the thirty seconds). "Isaac, you can sit." Isaac grinned and sat at his spot next to where Stiles will sit. "Lydia, Allison, Danny, Boyd, you can sit as well. Erica, Scott, Jackson, follow me." The four told to sit sat, and the three told to follow followed. "Scott, mashed potatoes. Erica, chicken. Jackson, gravy and peas. I've got the cranberry sauce and drinks." Everyone grabbed their respective food items and walked back into the dining room.

* * *

"Stiles, you've outdone yourself." Allison said, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied look on her face. Stiles smiled.

"When do I not?" he asked.

"Fair point." she replied. Derek leaned over and pecked his mate on the cheek.

"Well done, Stiles." he stated. "That was delicious." Stiles grinned.

"Thanks, sourwolf." he said. "Now, who's going to help me with the dishes?" Everyone avoided his gaze, not wanting to help with the small mountain of plates, platters, and bowls. "If you help, you get extra dessert." By the time he finished his sentence, every seat was empty. With the exception of Derek, as he's the Alpha and will get Stiles for dessert later, and Isaac, who got the night off due to his A+ on the History exam he had. "Danny, Lydia, Jackson, you still have no dessert."

"Mom!"

"All three of you scarred Scott and two of you annoyed Erica."

"But Mom-"

"Stiles has spoken!" Derek boomed. The two betas and Lydia fell silent. Derek turned Danny shortly after the Kanima disaster. He had wanted it, so he could be with his boyfriend and not have human senses.

"Mom?" Isaac asked. Stiles looked at his pup, love in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you and Derek tonight?" Stiles smiled.

"Of course you can." Derek opened his mouth in outrage, annoyed that he couldn't have his Stiles time tonight due to the clingy pup.

"Say one word and you'll regret it." Stiles muttered. His husband caught the look in his eye and stopped, nervous that if he continued, it would backfire on him. Badly.

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Scott said, eyes closed in heavenly bliss. "This is awesome!" Stiles smirked as he watched his friend devour his dessert.

"Of course it is," he replied. "I made it." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Mooooooooooom, can I pleeeeeeeeeeease have dessert?" Jackson whined, looking at Stiles with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"No," he said.

"But-"

"Jackson." Stiles' voice was as dark and cold as he could make it.

"Sorry, Mom," he said, his voice quiet and slightly depressed.

"There's always tomorrow night, Jackson," Derek reminded him.

"As long as you don't scar people between now and then," Stiles said. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"'Cause I would so do that again." Lydia smirked.

"Oh, I hope you will." Stiles glared at her.

"Just saying…"

* * *

"Ready for bed, Isaac?" Stiles asked, looking at the young pup. Isaac was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast.

"Is Derek okay with this?" he asked, refusing to look up. Stiles sat down next to him, and started to rub his back comfortingly.

"He might not like the fact that he can't sleep with just me tonight, but he's had me alone for a while. He'll survive this night. Plus, if he complains, I'll send him to the couch tomorrow." Isaac nodded, and then threw himself into Stiles' arms. Stiles was briefly caught off guard, and then hugged back. Which is how Derek found them, a minute or two later.

"Ready for sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said, fully undressing. Isaac did so as well, and all three of them got under the covers.

"Night, Derek. Night, Mom," Isaac said, his voice sleepy and tired.

"Night, Isaac. Night, Derek," Stiles replied.

"Night, you two," Derek mumbled, his body pressed against Stiles, who was sandwiched between his mate and his pup.

"Love you."


End file.
